The Deathly Hallows Told From Ginny's POV
by xXxbrokenxXx
Summary: The deathly Hallows, f Telling about her trials as a 16 year-old, and how she lives in a world where Voldimort is present and at large.rom G Please Review and tell me what you think.inny's POV.


Note: I have no idea where this is going

Note: I have no idea where this is going. It just randomly popped into my head one day when I was trying to think of where my other story would be going. So here is my latest project. Please read and review

Chapter one: The reoccurring dream:

I was running down the corridor of Hogwarts, the wind rushing through my long, red hair and people fighting all around me. I had to see him one last time. I had to know…What if I never got to see those bright green eyes again? I turned right and ran down the marble staircase into the intrance hall, where more people were fighting. He was nowhere to be seen. I felt someone grab my shoulder and turned with a scream to see him. His red eyes bore into me and I felt like he could see right down into the very pit of my soul. Fear gripped me as our eyes locked. He was the man who had troubled my dreams for years. He was the one who had tricked a young girl into falling in love with his diary. He was Lord Voldimort in all his glory staring directly at me.

With a gasp, I shot straight up in bed. What did all these dreams mean? I had the same one every night since that day. Since the day he died. Dumbledore could no longer help us in this fight. Dumbledore was dead. I remember that day last June very clearly. Harry had gone somewhere with Dumbledore on a secret mission of sorts. He hav arrived with Dumbledore weakened and had flown to the astronomy tower. There Drako Malfoy, the asshole was going to kill him, but he couldn't so Severus Snape, the defence against the dark arts teacher had done it for him. I still remembered that day I saw him crumpled and broken at the bottom of that tower. I also remember the pain in Harry's eyes as he knelt there in the grass looking at his mentor. I also remember the funeral where he broke my heart. He had to do it though. He really had no choice. I was close to him and he was scared. I smiled as I thought about Harry, always having to be the hero. Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired of it. I lay back down in bed, knowing I'd be woken in a couple of hours to welcome Hermione and Ron to our house. 

Sure enough, at about seven, mum came in and pulled me out of bed. "Ginny, Hermion e s here. I need you to get dressed and help me down in the kitchen." She said briskly and exited. I sighed and got up to do as I was told.

"No! I want to go! I want to help. Why do I always have to stay at home when everybody else gets to go out and get Harry?" I was so mad, that my hands were shaking and I could barely hold the cup I was currently painting. "I never get to go help! Never."

"Ginny, you're too young," interjected mum. 

"Ron's a year older than me only and last year he got to fight and everything alongside Harry and you always let the rest of them do things. Its because I'm a girl! Isn't it?" I threw the cup down in disgust. "Isn't it!"

"Molly, maybe we should let her go…" Dad cut in.

"Not my daughter."

"Come on, Mrs. Weesley. She has to grow up sometimes. Its not like you know who's just going to ignore the fact that she's a girl…" Fred tried to get mum to see reason.

"She's not going with you tonight and that's final!" Mum shouted and that was the last word said.

So, that night, they set out without me. I slumped into a kitchen chair and put my head into my hands. People died every day. I couldn't help but wonder who it would be tonight. My heart began to pound as I thought about the plan thay had formulated. There would be seven Harry Potters flying through the night. She knew this only because of her brother Bill telling her things. She had began to help Bill a lot more since the axident last June with Grayback. I'd really like to kill him one day. The tention in the kitchewnwas too much, so I finally got up and headed into the back yard, unaware of what was to come.

Later that night, we all sat in the living room, George lay on the couch, as we waited for Bill and Flur to show up. They finally arrived with the news we had all been dreading. 

"Mad eye's dead," Bill said plainly walking into the room.

I felt like a part of me was fallin gaway. "No. Not Mad eye," I dimly heard Tonks saying. I agreed with her. Mad eye was just so tough, so unlikely.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"Voldimort was following them…Me and Flur saw it, I guess they just figured Harry'd be with Mad eye, so they used Avada Cadavra and Mundungus disaperated." Bill told us.

Harry stood up then and walked outside. Soon after, Ron and Hermione followed him. The rest of us just sort of sat there, not exactly knowing what to do nedt.

"So, somebody should go and retrieve the body," Bill finally said.

"I'll go with you," Dad replied. We then sat and talked a little bit about what we were going to do. Harry walked back in the house then, looking murderous. "This is all my fault," he said. "Coming here was a mistake. It had put everybody in danger."

"So what are you gonna do then?" asked Mr. Weesley sounding sincere. "Leave? Harry, even if you weren't here, people would be in danger. There will be people who die in this war. None of it is your fault."

"I don't care. As long as I'm here, people aren't safe…"

"Harry, people are going to help you whether you want them to or not. Everybody in this room knows what's at stake. And we will stand by you," Hermione said. 

"Okay, everybody up to bed. Hermione, you'll be staying in Ginny's room. Tomorrow is a big day so we all need sleep. Arthur, Bill, good luck," Mum broke in briskly and everybody moved to obey her command.

"Harry," I called out. "I need to tlak to you a minute."

Harry stayed back for a minute. "Ginny, what is it?"

"Look, I know you won't tell me about this mission that Ron and Hermione know about and that the rest of us don't know about, but I figured you'd like to know. Mum will be asking a lot of questions about it. Just thought I'd warn you," I told him.

"Thank you for the warning. I appreciate it," he said. I turned to walk away, but looked back at him. He was looking at me too and I paused, half turning back around.

"Ginn," he called out.

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"You too." He looked like he was going to say something more, but I turned and fast walked up the stairs. I smiled at Tonks as I passed her. I was truly happy for her and Lupin who had been married a couple weeks ago. I was especially happy over the secret Tonks had confided in me. She was going to have a baby next year. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading as I walked into the room.

"Hey Gin. How is your summer?" she asked.

I sighed. "It sucks. I can't do anything! Mum put an even tighter hold on me since last year." I replied. "You?"

"Gin, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure,"

"I had to do something about my parents. You see, because of the … mission, I didn't want Voldimort finding them so they're now in Australia."

Hermione's eyes filmed over slightly. I put my arms around her. "Hey. Its okay. I'm sure they'll be safe there and the memory charms you used will be liftable." I tried to console her. "I know. You're probably right." She whipped her face and lay down in her bed. I got up and walked over to my own bed. 

"See you in the morning," I said as I turned off the light and lay down.

Note: Not good is it? Well I don't know, that's what reviews are for right? Hint hint…


End file.
